Vehicle access systems, particularly remote access systems that include a key fob for performing various vehicle operations, promote convenient ingress and egress for operators and passengers by simplifying locking and unlocking procedures. Use of conventional remote access systems may sometimes result in the fob being locked inside the vehicle, such as by locking the doors via the fob or door switch while the door is open and then closing the door with the fob inside the vehicle. Locking the fob inside the vehicle can impede an operator outside the vehicle from entering and operating the vehicle.
A need was identified for an effective lock-out protection system capable of safeguarding against a key fob being locked inside a vehicle due to signal interference, dead battery, communication error, and signal blindspot.